


Not So Platonically In Love With You

by studioghibli



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studioghibli/pseuds/studioghibli
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Chan’s best friend, finally convinces Chan to register himself on a sugar daddy website. Chan is hesitant about it, but comes across Yoon Jeonghan, who messages him first.Being an awkward uni student, he’s unaware of what to say, and what to do when someone as attractive as Jeonghan approaches him.Through the many embarrassing messages that Chan sends to Jeonghan, the fluttery feeling of a first genuine love blossoms amongst the two.However, how will Chan get Jeonghan to be in a serious romantic relationship with him when Jeonghan’s clearly stated that he’s just dating openly/casually?





	Not So Platonically In Love With You

“I don’t know, Soonie, are you sure that this is a good idea?” Chan looks up at Soonyoung, who’s vigorously typing at the keyboard.

Soonyoung’s fingertips are met with the texture of the smooth keys amongst keyboards in what seems to be a lifetime, with many greetings and farewells. His fingers leave the keys for a bit, only to be reunited with the same keys once again a few seconds later. The cycle never seems to end, until Chan finally forces Soonyoung to stop typing out his fantasy novel.

The prolonged answers (which seem like novels) that Soonyoung’s typing out makes Chan’s eyes widen. He can’t help but cock one of his eyebrows upward, which then later furrows against the other. His mind is connecting the pieces of this puzzle together, when it dawns on him.

_How the fuck does Kwon Soonyoung manage to type out novels for a sugar baby application when he can’t even type out a decent, coherent sentence for uni?_

“Tell me, what’s your favorite color,” Soonyoung blurts out, his eyes dry from constantly looking at the computer screen. “And you gotta explain why.”

“Orange,” Chan answers, only to be interrupted before he can even explain why.

“Who the fuck loves orange?” Soonyoung rubs his temples with both of his hands, gently adding a bit of pressure as he rubs in circular motions.

“Shut up,” Chan continues his explanation after pushing Soonyoung for his unnecessary comment. “Orange is a warm, radiant color. It’s strong as well! When asked about the sun, most people think of yellow. However, a few people think of orange, a much more bold color— a hidden gem. Just like I’d like to be.”

Soonyoung’s tongue clicks against the roof of his mouth, as if to accept his answer for loving the horrendous color. Nonetheless, he goes through the process of typing out long paragraphs in order to answer a simple question.

“We’re done,” Soonyoung claims, ruffling Chan’s hair as a way to congratulate him. “All you need to do now is to choose a profile picture and click the button on the bottom. Just show me your best selfies and I’ll choose amongst those.”

Chan minimizes the tab, and shows Soonyoung his best selfies which are saved on his laptop. There are two possible icons that he could possibly use. One has more of a cute feel to it, a cool-toned picture with a pink tint. The other picture radiates more of a sexy, alluring vibe. It’s taken in the golden hour, which makes Chan’s skin seem a radiant gold shade. He’s wearing a pair of specs, while his hair is slicked back.

Soonyoung decides to go with the second picture.

“You’re going to thank me for this someday,” Soonyoung says. “You better give me at least some of the money he gives you, okay? I’m also a broke Uni student!”

Chan nods, and closes the screen. “I’m too nervous to do anything Soonie, if I really have to try to talk to the people on there, I’ll do it tomorrow with your help. I don’t want to be stuck with some old man who’s highkey some creep.”

Soonyoung nods, and points at Chan’s phone. “You should install the app, so it’s easier to communicate with them.”

Chan, being the good boy that he is, installs the app as Soonyoung had told him to. He quickly exits out of the app as soon as he signs in, and logs onto his twitter account.

[leechan]: the things that soonyoung makes me do sometimes.... is this really ok?  
[soonyoung]: hush and let it happen, u bout to get some bank!  
[hongjoshua]: what’d he make you do :0

Chan messages Joshua through text messages, making him aware of the situation, which then leads to a phone call from Joshua.

“Are you okay with doing this? You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable with it— I’ll tell Soonyoung okay? I-”

“It’s okay, Shua,” Chan intervenes, wanting to make sure that Soonyoung doesn’t get crucified by his protective friend. “I want to at least give it a shot, ya know? I’m just really shy and need some help from him.”

And with that statement, Joshua feels reassured of Chan’s actions. He is an adult now, after all. He sighs with relief, the weight on his chest being liberated. He feels as if he has seen his own son grow up.

However, that doesn’t completely stop him from worrying over his youngest friend. After all, they had met because Joshua had felt the strong urge to protect him from the cruel, harsh world when he saw Chan crying over some spilled ice cream. This was on Chan’s very first day at university.

To really make sure that Chan’s okay, Joshua lets him know that he’s always there for him in case anything doesn’t go as planned.

Chan, receiving this message, rolls his eyes whilst smiling. He tells Joshua to stop constantly worrying over him, and that he needs to grow up— even if it is done through potential heartbreak.

After exiting the app, he goes on SoundCloud and clicks on his playlist. It isn’t until the exact moment that his favorite song plays that the vibration of his cellphone resonates throughout his entire body— enflaming his veins with adrenaline, and sending shivers down his spine.

It’s someone from the Sugar Daddy application.  
And they want to talk to him.


End file.
